to become a pet
by ThePandaBear
Summary: anger management problems, and an obsessive vampire owner! read, and rate plz? rated for hopefully later chapters I'm taking this some where, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

'shit' I thought running down the street. 'shit, shit , shit' how can someone even be that fast? I thought to myself turning down an ally. Well for those of you who don't know or cant figure it out, I'm being chased…again.

I guess that's what I get for pissing someone off, but hell, I didn't know he had his lackeys with him. Well more like his f*cking body guards. Damn guys were huge. Cant believe I didn't notice them in the first place. 'maybe I should try planing ahead next time'

By now I think I'v been running for about 15 to 20 minuets. I'm exhausted. But I'v been ahead of them for a while now. I ducted behind a trash can, by the side of the back road I have been going down for the last 5 minuets.

I don't even see why they would bother chasing me, all I did was tell the damn leach to give back my older sister he kidnapped. But back here they call it adopting a child. I'm talking about Detroit, the shit hole I live in.

My sister cant even be considered a child. Shes f*cking 20 years old now! And My sister was always a lot prettier than me. She had a curvy body but wasn't fat, actually she was very skinny. Almost as skinny as me.

She had long, red brown, wavy hair. she was tall. And her eyes…well just wow. They were the thing I thought made her stand out from the crowd. They were a bright forest green, with a bluish hint around the edges.

While I am am 16, short, skinny, with slightly curly, orange brown hair. And unlike my sisters eyes, mine are two different colors. My right eye Is almost black, but its really brown. While the left eye is a honey hazel brown. And I'm not curvy… far from it. My chest is almost flat, and my ass Is small. Yay me. But this puts me in the cute category, as some people say it.

I fell a sprinkle on my arm, and looking up I see its 'f*cking raining'.i can still here the dumb asses trying to find me. But they wont .not now, I'm in the streets to far. well that's what I thought, anyway, till I got bashed over the head.

From my spot on the ground I see the man that has hit me. And guess what its not the lackeys, its mister jackass himself. "I found her guys!" I hear him yelling down the ally. Found me? Ha! You fucking beat me over the side of the head! "bitch" I muttered That's when I began to black out.'damn'

…

I begin to wake up, but im not where I thought I would be. 'wow' I think starring around me. Instead of my street hideout, I'm in a large well furnished bed room. 'awesome' I begin to smile at where my little piss off season has taken me.

I try to get up, but then I back peddle. I'm chained to the bed. I'm f*cking chained to the god damned bed…"what the f*ck?"I say aloud. Its not like I cant get away but, damn this makes it difficult. By now I have decided I should probably make my great escape.

So I do what I do best , I pick the lock with the safety pin on my shirt. This is exactly why its there. When the bindings are free, I go for the window, which to my surprise is open. 'well their kinda stupid' I think to my self looking down. Wow only the 2nd floor. I can jump…'scratch that, really stupid'

I climb over the ledge and drop down. I roll forward no to the lawn. The house, if that's what you would call it, I would say, more along the lines of 'huge f*cking house'. And said house is surrounded by a forest. nice.

Now what I didn't expect was when I came to the property line, they already figured out that I ran. Oh, dear. so I do what any of you normal, sane, people would do. I run. I hurled my self into the forest, jumping over the roots, and avoiding the trees. having the wind blow in my face is what reminded me of my home, back before my parents were killed, by the damn leach that took my sister.

"_Aj, slow down dear!" my mom called after me. I was running through the trees, with my sister. "Jane!" I called, "tag, your it!" I turned around and dashed back to my parents, giggling."mama, papa! Sissy's going to get me!"_

_And as if right on Que_, _my sister ran and caught me around the waist. "haha, got you Aj!" I laughed along with them as they came up to us. _

How naïve I was back then…

_Dark. Night had fallen when we got home. It was strangely quite, no birds, no rustling of the leaves. Nothing. My parents were a good deal ahead of me and Jane, so the got there first. Their strangled cries still haunt me. _

_My sister ran inside, and then came out screaming, running toward me, blood on her face, and hands. "run Aj! RUN!" I did what was told not wanting to know where the blood came from. I ran toward my haven. The forest. _

_I ran around the trees hearing my sisters labored breathing, along with my own. My feet became unsteady, and I ended up falling forward. As my sister stopped to help me, she got tackled to the ground. What I saw, I shall never forget, for he was the one to kill my family, and take my last love away from me._

"_I finally caught you! You wrench!" he yelled as he held up my sister by her hair. He was strangely handsome, even covered with my loved ones blood. He had short, black, glossy hair. He was well built, with eyes much like my sisters, and had slightly tan skin. He was grinning as he looked my sister over. You could see fangs from the point of view I had. _

"_let her go!" I yelled at him,crying. The tears flowed freely down my face as I gazed at them. My sister hanging limp, and him with his expressionless face. his eyes were cold, as his eyes fell on me. "a dog, huh?"he let my sister drop then. Maybe I should have stayed quite._

"_you're a pretty little mutt, huh?" he said in a voice much lick quite thunder, but with a soft edge."YOU F*CKING BASTERED!" I yelled, getting up and running to him. Big mistake. The next thing I felt, was a hand around my neck, my back to the ground. "cute little mutt, too" he laughed at my attempt to bite him. He, still smiling, leaned down onto me and in a cold voice said_

"_I'll come get you soon" and then I saw nothing._

…_.._

The trees were still going past me as I ran. I was almost out. And the steps behind me, except for one were far from me. I pushed myself, going as fast as I could. And then I was out. It all happened so fast I could hardly tell what happened. One second I'm running, the next I'm on my ass…of course with someone on top of me.

And who else would it be beside Mr. bastard? He was grinning, of course. Looking down on me, he leaned in and said "so are you a bitch in heat like your sister, yet?"at this, I was a little more than pissed.

I turned my head and in a snap decision bit into his wrist."hmm, naughty, naught" he said shaking his head from side to side, going tsk, tsk. After about one minute of this I snapped all the way."you sick bastard, why don't you f*cking go to hell, and bite me!" after I said this, he looked at me like I missed something.

As I realized what I had said, he grinned. "well If you want "he said as I tried to back up"I might as well bring you to hell with me" then are positions were completely different. I was on top of him, straddling his hips. And he had a hold of my wrist. It was by his face, his mouth...his teeth.

At this I began to struggle. There was no way this bastard was going to bite me! No way in hell! "let me the f*ck go! You leach!" and maybe I should have kept my mouth shut...he was pissed. 'good' I thought. 'maybe I can get away from him now'

wrong.

"I'm going to have to teach you some manners when you wake up" after he said this he smiled, reveling his teeth, which were now producing two sharp and long teeth. 'damn it' I thought bitterly. ' this is bad'

and then before I could blink he bit me. At first I couldn't think. All there was was pain. Excruciating pain. And then I don't know when I began to feel something different. Almost like a cruel mix between pain and pleasure. I tried to stop the moan that got past my lips...i really did, honesty! I swear!

At the sound of my small moaning he grinned, and bit down harder. It was like a white light filled my mind. When he finally let go I was a gasping, panting mess. I couldn't help it. I also couldn't move. At all. And he was also very hard.

He seemed to notice this and decided to say something. "well that was nice, wasn't it?" I gave him the best glare I could muster in this type of situation. Which wasn't very good. He laughed. "well how about this then, you call me by name, and I take you in?" I thought this over and after a few minutes decided it was the best I could get. So in reply I said "fine" I choose this for many reasons, one being If I found my sister I could run with her, and the other, if she was gone I could find his weakness and take the easy way out.

"good, then from now on you call me master or nick, understood?" at this time in the game I was close to passing out again. So I just replied with a "hmm" and much to my dismay fell onto him. He giggled at this and started petting me. Great.

That's when I let the darkness grip me...


	2. Chapter 2

Opps, completely forgot I had this, im so sorry!

Ill update more if I get reviews, just saying. It lets me know I still have an account on this :P

and on with the next part

wow, that wall is sure spinning a lot isn't it? Hmmmm, I wonder why.

Could it have anything to do with the fact that I'm drugged up? No that can't be it. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm tied up? And have something very tight around my neck?

Or maybe its a mix of all of them. Yeah that's it. Yup pretty sure that's it.

Do gotta admit though, the bed is really comfy. Now the man staring at my drugged up self. Yeah that's annoying. Wonder when these drugs are gonna wear off, maybe then I could talk again.

…...

when I woke up again, I found myself under a very hot, sexy, half naked man. Well bastard. And hey, the wall stopped spinning! Yay!

As I looked up at him, he stared at me with a very heated gaze. Almost lustful gaze. Whoa. Wait a minute.

Oh shit. His eyes are red too. Fuck, really? Shit, shit, shit!

"morning sunshine" he whispered in my ear. "can I have a snack now?" he breathed as he gently skimmed his nose down my neck.

"umm, no?" wow I could talk too!

"mmm, well that's to bad then, huh? Cause I'm not really giving you a choice at the moment."

right as he said this, he bit down into the soft skin of my neck. And im not going to lie, it hurt like a bitch! Holy shit, owww!

But as he continued to slowly drink from me, it changed again, just like before. I moaned as he bit down deeper, grinding my hips against his. Not like I could really stop myself, otherwise I would have been fighting for my life.

As he continued to tear the delicate skin of my neck, all I could feel was the immense pleasure it brought me. Soon it wasn't enough for me though, I began to whimper when he released my neck. And it took everything in me not to beg him to keep going.

"see? You seemed to enjoy that more than me" he said as he roughly licked my neck.

"shut. u.p" I said breathlessly. What an ass. "shut up. Ass" well he seemed to hear that didn't he? Right after I made that comment, he grabbed me around my hips, and pulled me down onto his. I could feel his erection pressing against me, and rather then bothering me, it turned me on. A lot.

When he noticed I didn't seem to be fighting him, he untied me, and brought me to sit up on top of him. And well, I was untied, sooooo, what would you expect me to do? Sit there and get fucked like a dog? Or try and run again?

Duh, run you idiot. And that's just what I did. I got off him as fast as I could, and made my way running to the door. I never got there though. He pushed me down on the ground, after twisting my arm into a very painful position.

"my, oh, my. Why do you keep trying to run kitten?" kitten? Did he really just fucking call me _kitten_? oh. my. Fucking. God. Hes gonna die.

"hmmm? You don't like your name? Haha how cute" he said in a happy cheery voice.

All I did was flip him off me, and onto the floor. I then got back on top of him, ready to strangle him to death. But I never got the chance, cause as my hands came into contact with his throat, he pulled out a pill. And before I could understand where and what it was for, he began to unzip my pants, and then pulled them down just enough to shove the pill into me.

And then I was back on the floor, with my arms pined above my head. " now kitten, that pill is a sedative, but also will make you feel even better when you wake up again." he said grinning at me, as I slowly began to fade into and out of conciseness.

Aww fuck, again? I thought as I went under yet again

now, if you review, ill write more. If not, well I'll pry forget again, so review?


End file.
